


Цвет согласия

by bfcure, fandom_Metropolis_2018



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, Powerlessness, Rescue, Rift, Translation, author: lenore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018
Summary: Кларк теряет свои способности. И находит Лекса.





	Цвет согласия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Color of Accord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245737) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



Учёные, у которых ты берёшь интервью, утверждают, что раньше никогда не видели подобной космической аномалии: Землю окутала завеса из ионов. Насколько можно судить, эти ионы никому не причиняют вреда, и ты не устаёшь подчёркивать этот факт, чтобы успокоить своих нервничающих читателей. И в самом деле, пшеница, как и прежде, спокойно растёт на полях, принадлежащих твоим родителям. Небо всё так же окрашивается в яркий розовый цвет, когда ты утром собираешься на работу. Наверное, солнцезащитный крем больше не нужен в таких количествах, но в действительности мало что изменилось.

Кроме тебя.

Ты по-прежнему каждый вечер обходишь город дозором — это то, чему ты посвятил себя, и инстинктивное желание искоренить преступность тебя не покинуло, в отличие от твоих способностей. Только теперь ты не носишь костюм, ходишь пешком и делаешь всё как обычный человек. До этого тебе никогда не приходилось полагаться на свою реакцию и смекалку. Для новичка ты неплохо справляешься. Огнетушитель, вовремя попавшийся под руку, помогает тебе остановить ограбление банка. А полицейского свистка хватает, чтобы спугнуть воришку, забравшегося в загородный дом, пока его обитатели спали. 

Однако когда дело касается уличной банды, за которой ты давно наблюдал, удача от тебя отворачивается.

Возможно, следовать за ними через тёмную аллею к заброшенному зданию было большой ошибкой — там твоих криков никто не услышит. Об этом ты думаешь, когда они избивают тебя до полусмерти. Здоровяк со шрамом бьёт тебя кулаком в челюсть, и от силы удара звенит в ушах. Ты пытаешься заслониться, и по пальцам течёт что-то тёплое и липкое. Это кровь. Твоя кровь. Ты потрясен, и в этом есть определённая ирония. Джор-Эл произносил громкие слова о судьбе и власти над миром, а ты умрёшь от руки бандитов, превратившись в ещё одну цифру статистики Метрополиса, посвященной преступлениям. Станешь жертвой ежедневного насилия, упоминаемого на седьмой странице газеты: «За мусорным баком найдено тело».

Ты мысленно просишь прощения у матери, когда визг тормозов отвлекает подонков. Знакомый чёрный лимузин въезжает в аллею, и они разбегаются. Машина резко останавливается. Охрана Лекса выпрыгивает из дверей и бросается в погоню за преступниками.

— Кларк! — губы Лекса сжаты в тонкую полоску от волнения и тревоги. 

Он подбегает к тебе и падает на колени; ты слышишь его учащённое дыхание, когда он осторожно касается твоего лица холодными пальцами.

— Эй, всё шло точно по плану, — шутишь ты. Голос дрожит.

Лекс хмурится, словно он не уверен: это виновато сотрясение мозга или просто твоё чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего. 

— Идти можешь?

Ты киваешь, и Лекс помогает тебе встать, обнимает тебя за талию. Он очень худ, но ты чувствуешь — воля у него просто железобетонная. Даже будучи Суперменом, ты завидовал ей.

И, возможно, испытывал страх.

Долгие годы ты наблюдал за тем, как Лекс сражался со своим отцом, стремясь вырваться из круга зла, и каждый раз в итоге играл по его правилам, сворачивал на опасный путь. И ты всё сильнее боялся, что однажды твой лучший друг превратится в твоего злейшего врага.

Наверное, так и случилось бы. Но в один прекрасный день Лайонел лёг спать и не проснулся наутро, сделав своему сыну первый настоящий подарок. Поначалу ты гадал, не причастен ли Лекс к его смерти. Но отчёт патологоанатома избавляет тебя от сомнений: Лайонел умер от аневризмы, и это была не месть. 

Ты до сих пор помнишь, каким Лекс был на похоронах: выражение удивления на его лице, расфокусированный взгляд. Так выглядят люди, когда им необъяснимым образом удаётся избавиться от того, что неминуемо разрушило бы их жизнь. 

Лишившись отца, Лекс изменился. Стал самим собой. Он не перестал быть бизнесменом, не знающим пощады, но закрыл все жуткие проекты своего отца, уволил выбранных им директоров и даже постарался сделать производство более экологичным. Ты следил за предприятиями ЛюторКорп целый год после смерти Лайонела, но так и не обнаружил ничего противозаконного.

Лекс не превратился в твоего злейшего врага. Он взял на себя роль самого жёсткого критика.

Охранники возвращаются. Им не удалось догнать бандитов. Лекс усаживает тебя в машину и приказывает водителю ехать домой. Ты откидываешься на сиденье. Всё болит — и тело, и мысли.

В первый раз, когда Лекс поделился с публикой своими опасениями насчёт Супермена, его слова тебя потрясли. «Сила развращает, — заявил он в интервью журналу «Тайм». — Страшно подумать, что это значит для того, кто практически неуязвим».

Потом он сказал Лоис: «Сейчас Супермен использует свои способности во благо, но мы не должны настолько увлекаться восхвалением героя, чтобы забыть о том, что он может передумать».

А на прошлой неделе в предвыборной речи Лекса прозвучало следующее: «Если меня изберут мэром, я гарантирую, что закон будет един для всех, в том числе для любимого сына Метрополиса».

Кажется смешным, что Лекс считает тебя опасным из-за твоей неуязвимости. Если бы он знал, как сильно ранят его слова.

Конечно, Кларк остаётся его лучшим другом. Лекс приглашает тебя к себе домой — смотреть кино, водит тебя на бейсбол и каждый год на твой день рождения дарит что-то дорогое и экстравагантное, хотя ты умоляешь его не делать этого. А ты затаскиваешь его в любимую закусочную по субботам, дразнишь из-за того, что в тридцать лет Лекс по-прежнему обожает мультфильмы, и прислушиваешься к его советам так же внимательно, как в юности. Тем не менее всё не так, как раньше, потому что ты знаешь: он тебя ненавидит, пусть даже и не подозревает об этом.

— Сегодня ты поступил очень глупо, — упрёк Лекса возвращает тебя в реальность.

Ты улыбаешься — немного криво, потому что одна сторона лица болит больше, чем другая.

— Ну, это же я. Я вообще не очень умный.

Лекс явно не видит причин для веселья. 

— Вот, — он берёт тебя за подбородок и ласково вытирает кровь своим платком.

Льняная ткань окрашивается в красный цвет, и в этот момент ты ощущаешь, как незыблема ваша связь, как и всегда, когда между вами появляется кровь. Ты вспоминаешь Роджера Никсона и Моргана Эджа. То, как Лекс полз к тебе по своей собственной крови в Белль-Рив, повторяя твоё имя. Сердце начинает колотиться, когда ты перехватываешь взгляд Лекса и понимаешь: он думает о том же самом. Лекс помнит. Может быть, он никогда не забывал. 

Голова кружится не только и не столько от боли, и ты видишь в совершенно новом свете все те интервью, что глубоко тебя обидели. Теперь ты понимаешь — это была не ненависть, а всего лишь дружеское предупреждение на случай, если ты вдруг решишь воплотить мечту Джор-Эла. Лекс мыслит иначе, чем ты. Естественно, он будет опасаться того, чья мощь превышает его собственную. Того, кто так много скрывает, даже если при этом Лекс называет его своим лучшим другом. Лайонел мёртв, но Лекс так и не сумел избавиться от желания защитить себя. 

Ты глубоко вдыхаешь и говоришь: 

— Я привык к чужой крови. Но когда я вижу свою, мне всегда кажется, что я вот-вот упаду в обморок. Не очень-то супер, да?

На секунду Лекс перестаёт дышать, но отвечает всё так же ровно:

— Я бы сказал, что рано или поздно ты к этому привыкнешь, но это неправда, — он отводит чёлку с твоего лба, и ты подставляешься под его прикосновения. 

— Спасибо. За то, что ты сделал сегодня.

— Ну, я подумал: если ты собираешься творить глупости, тебе не помешает помощь.

Ты улыбаешься. Сейчас боль тебя не волнует. Ты легонько сжимаешь его ногу. Не осталось никаких секретов, больше нечего бояться, и впервые в жизни ты чувствуешь себя свободным. 

Лекс накрывает твою ладонь своей. 

— У меня есть несколько идей, как обойти проблему, возникшую из-за ионного облака. Начну работать над ней завтра.

Ты смотришь на него с недоумением. 

— Почему?

Лекс не отводит взгляда.

— Потому что дело не в твоих способностях, раз ты пытаешься спасать людей, когда у тебя их нет, — он дотрагивается до твоего разбитого лица. — И я не могу допустить, чтобы ты страдал из-за этого.

Ты вцепляешься в руку Лекса, притягиваешь его ближе к себе. Тебе плевать, что ваш первый поцелуй причиняет адские муки. Ты так долго его ждал.

— Никаких подвигов, пока мы не приведём тебя в норму, — голос Лекса звучит строго, но его глаза полны нежности.

— Ладно.

Ты кладёшь голову ему на плечо. Прежде красный символизировал множество вещей: мужество, когда ты был Суперменом, человеческую хрупкость, когда ты им не был, но отныне и навеки красный станет цветом согласия, самым прекрасным цветом на свете.


End file.
